Crafting Leveling Guide
Overview Reposted from: http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?threads/exmortiss-crafters-levelling-guide.52/ Good day folks, I have stated many times in chat for guildies my experiences in levelling up crafters from 1-50. I have now 6 journeyman crafters (53 Tailor, 53 weaponsmith, 52 artificer, 52 carpenter, 52 armorsmith, 46 leatherworker), and have over that time refined my levelling process. It is based entirely on quest XP maximization, the XP for making quest items is often so low or zero, so I do not even consider it. I am not saying it is the best nor the only way to level up, but it is how I have come to level all my crafters, and my lowest is my leatherwork, now working his way up, using this process. This is not a walk-through, but an over view of my levelling. Step 1: IoD character creation/start Level 1-10 Just so the IoD quests, I fully recommend you start ALL characters you intend to craft with on the Isle. IoD is the best place to start a crafter, but not absolutely needed. Eelated: Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Isle of Dawn Step 2: Get your specialization and styles You need to get Level 11, so work a few WOs to get the XP needed. Go to a city with trainers on your home continent, Hub/starter cities all have trainers (Tanvu, Khal, Tursh, and hubs of Ahgram and New Targonor). You need to do your crafter specialization quest, essentially this is where you decide our final crafting class (i.e. blacksmith becomes weaponsmith). Step 3: Do your continental style quests Now it is time to get the other two continental styles. You do not have to do the style for your home racial continent (i.e. If you started on Thestra you only need to do Qalian and Kojanese style quests). Never get more than one of the quests at a time. - Qalia: See Sajin Callash in Ahgram. - Kojan: See Milakesh Noradu in Ca’ial Brael - Thestra: See Linnike Velra in New Targonor Step 4: Do tier quests You must now do all three continental amateur tier quests so you can make any continental styled gear. Never get more than one of the quests at a time. Best to visit a major hub city, craft trainers should give you the quest to visit the proper quest NPC. Every time you enter a new tier you will have to do the tier quest for each continent (levels 11, 21, 31, 41 currently) Step 5: Work order start to set skills and achieve level 16 Now you need to get your level and set any skill points. Make sure you watch progression, locking skills when they get too far ahead. Each crafting skill should be kept as close to each other as you can. Remember to set your opposite specialization skill to minus (i.e. if you choose to be a weaponsmith, set armorsmith to minus). I recommend outposts here, you need 5k faction with all continental artisans so may as well start building it here, you will need to focus on Thestra and Qalia if you started on IoD. Oupost list at bottom, outposts give better faction and better selection of Work Orders. Step 6: Local quests You now need to hit up the local quests around the game to really grab all the best gear. Every city has some but here are off hand the best of the best: Ahgram - Some are 21+, but great quests, revisit after early and again after level 21. Tursh/rindol field - You may need to do some WOs for faction two of the best items are here for low level crafters, so blast off a set of WOs in Tursh then pick up local quests. Bordinars cleft - decent quests Hathor Zi - has a decent gear item quest Tanvu - A must, there is a great item here Ca'ail Brael - Fiend hunters, awesome tool quest, also can do Tawar Galen local NT - difficult to navigate but there are good quests here in the crafters area and Docks (aside from banishers). May want to hit this up after Ahgram or both lower and after 22 level. You will need to do a few WOs here and there to help set skills, you may level faster then you assign them, especially refining. I always recommend Batch WOs and make sure to do them to A grade each time, so pick a difficulty you can achieve A grade. Step 7: Get level 26/27 You will most likely not hit level 26 or 27 in the above so at some point you will need to grind a few WOs Focus on continents you have the least Artisan faction with. Do as many batch WOs as you may get lucky and get a few Silver Sigils. Step 8: Banishers/Society Quests Now that your 26/27 time to hit up the banishers and helo defeat the Cartheons and Suza, You can get starter in Veskals Exhange, Lord Tsangs and Qa Rioverbank. If you want to, you can do all three lead ins, just do not visit the commander to finish them. Every 2 or 3 levels hit up the WO circuit again to set skills, use XP pots to help levelling. This will be needed to set skills, I did it every 2 levels, and blasted through one full XP pot with rest XP. NT and Ahgram each have three societies when done banishers, you can join one per city. Step 9: The grind Now that you’re in your 30s it is time to hit the outposts for WOs, housing areas are also great places. - Remember focus on batch WOs for sigils. I only use XP pots here, so no more then 1hr of grinding per 6hrs of day time per character. Save some pots if an american holiday is close, they stack with bonus xp weekends. You will need 44/45 before your done, I recommend 45. Step 10: Dawns Sign and Shandrel Once you hit 44/45 (I recomend 45 as you can just do it all) you have another small set of quests to do. Hit up NT docks for the Dawn's Sign, few quests but close to a million XP to be had. After that head to Ahgram (45 needed), and do the catalyst quest from Nelon. Step 11: The short Grind Now you need to bring to 48 or 49, i recommend 49. Again focus on least faction continents until you have 5k artisan in all three. Batch WOs for sigils recommended Step 12: Magic Hold (this can be skipped, just go to Step 12) At 48 you can do the magi hold crafter quests. If you are not 50 adventurer, have a bard run you in, or die and be dragged. Some of the quests need u to visit NPCs in the hold, if you less then 50, you can die and be corpse dragged/rezzed at each mob. Rather difficult to do under 50. Step 13: Maybe Grind You must hit 50 now. Step 14: Genesis NT craftring area is where this starts. This is a must do, not only a great quest line, the gear is out of this world. Step 15: The future POTA has some quests, but you need to have access, thus 50+ adv KDQ has some, but same as POTA, though with recent changes may be doable (I have not tried yet). What ever else they add to the game Thats it! TIP: To get item upgrade recipes post Tier 2, you must buy them via a quest with Masterwork Sigil handins. They are rare rewards from batch WOs of A grade. Recipes cost 8 sigils when you buy them at the same tier as you get the quest (i.e. your 23 and get T3 recipe quest for sigil hand in), however once you achieve the next tier quest the recipes cost 2 less sigils (i.e. at 33 and get T3 recipe quest for sigil hand in), or 6 sigils. You have to get the quest when you achieve the tier, if you already have it just abandon and reget it for the new value to take effect. If you are two Tiers ahead, you only pay 4 Sigils for a recipe. Thestran Crafting Outposts *Fsher's Pen, Southwatch , Veskal's Exchange, Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Konathari Point, Charbrook Village, Deebs, Isle of Martin. Qalian Crafting Outposts *Refugee Camp Jarru Flats, Tar Janashir, Desert Sun Outpost, Western Winds, Afrit, River Valley Outpost. Kojani Crafting Outposts *Tawar Galan, Varryn Dunes, Deebs.